Bells are ringing
by Manic-Sparkles
Summary: What was L thinking as he came to his end? What are his thoughts on Kira? One-shot *spoilers*


**I do not own Death Note. This is just some stuff I thought of whilst watching some Death Note. One shot.**

* * *

The bells. They've beeen ringing for a while now. I guess that I always knew that it would come to this, but I was just hoping for a little more time. Kira was my greatest adversary and my downfall. The bells in my head have been ringing for quite a while now. I knew that the bells signified my end even though I wanted myself to be wrong just for once. However, that could never happen. I dragged myself to the roof so I could escape the constant noise. The rain can drown it out, I thought. I was wrong but I knew that would be the case. Ding dong ding dong. A never ending noise that would turn me to insanity.

I talked to Light on that roof. My final conversation with him. I wanted my last one with him to be the one where I proved he was Kira. I tried to find the proof nonetheless they wasn't any to be found. And now, back to the position I am in, he is here holding me in his arms. His face is going to be the last I will see, I think to myself. Light Yagami. Was I wrong about you? Were you not Kira? Somewhere Light was involved in this but I never found out how. I have this feeling that he is Kira and I cannot shake it, no matter what I do. Light is guilty.

Then my eyes looked up at his face. The corners of his mouth curled and stretched across his face like the cheshire cat. His eyes, gleaming proudly, had a crazed glint in them like that of a serial killer. Proof. In my last moments, he gave me the thing I wanted most: Proof that Light Yagami was in fact the serial killer, Kira. Another thing that I hoped would never come to light. I didn't want him to be Kira because he was my only friend. The only one I've ever had. However, at the same time I knew he was Kira all along because he was the only one that could be.

I am guessing that he thought that I didn't notice the shinigami leave. I saw it go. My life in it's deadly hands. I knew that it would kill me. The bells had been growing louder and louder and as it left, the noise was unbearable. On the other hand, I didn't predict that it would kill Watari too. That is one mistake I cannot bear. I would've done something if I knew it would kill him too. I don't know what though. I don't know what to do anymore.

Light was the winner of the battle this time but would he win the war? I still had a couple of tricks up my sleeve even in death. I had my proteges. Near, Mello and Matt. That's what I've heard they are called. Roger told me that they were on their way to being as great as me. I wasn't great though, otherwise I wouldn't be dying right now. They will have to be better than me if they are able to beat Kira, or rather Light. If they aren't, then they'll just be corpses added to Kira's pile. They'll join me there and I don't want that because I want justice. That is all I've ever wanted. I am justice.

Light will become L and I've left quite a big mess behind for them to clear up. I didn't make progress in this Kira investigation. I had hit a dead end and there was no turnings in sight. They've got their work cut out for them but if they can work together, they will win. Maybe in where I'm going next, I could keep track of how they do. I am determined to see this through to the very end. Or at least Light's end. I failed so I want to see his failure too. I want to see him suffer for all of the destruction he caused to the system. He stopped justice. He stopped me. Light will ruin this world and there's nothing I can do to stop him. I'm leaving that all behind. I just wanted myself to bring him to justice because I've been fighting for it all this time and he has killed so many people.

If I was Kira, I would probably show it a little bit but Light was different. Did he even realise that he was a murderer or did he think that just because he wrote names down he wasn't the one killing them? Did he even realise that he was fighting for justice whilst becoming the criminal? Light. He was so smart yet so stupid. His ideals were wrong. He didn't understand the meaning of justice. I don't think that I even did. I wonder what I would've done in his situation and if I was the one given that book to kill. Would I have killed? No... maybe I would. I'm not sure. It's hard to think that in my life I've been so sure about everything but now I'm dying and I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

Death was knocking on my door and my time was up. My eyelids felt heavy and they slowly began to close, something that rarely happened. I was about to have all the sleep I was meant to have in my life. Just before I closed my empty eyes, I caught a final glimpse at my murderer and my only friend. Then, there was silence. The bells finally ended.

* * *

**Edit: Thank you FurysClaws for the favourite.**

**Thank you Seryyth for the review and favourite. I'm glad that this made you feel sad.**

**Thank you Kuerten for the favourite too!**

**Thank you to everyone who read my fanfic!**


End file.
